I forgive you
by SuperPineappleWolf123
Summary: I tend to enjoy doing this. Short one-shot: Mario is aware of how differently his brother is treated. Then regret kicks in. BAD SUMMARY! *better story inside*


Mario and Luigi walked down the streets of toad town, watching the little toad people rustle and bustle about.

"Hey Mario!"

"Hello Mr. Mario"

"How are you this fine evening Mario dear?"

"Wassup Mario?"

Luigi didn't do a real good job hiding it, because he was turning flame red. Mario glanced over towards him, his face showing sadness. Why? Well he was fully aware of what they put Luigi through. He continued to watch his brother's internal complaints, glancing away from time to time only to watch where he was going.

Luigi, still red, started yelling in his mind, oblivious to Mario's watching stare. 'Hi Luigi; Hello My dear Luigi; Yo wassup Luigi. None of that. I go to Mario's celebrations, praises... everything! And what do I get? Nothing. Not a thanks, not a glance, not a smile. I'm invisible to everyone. Why did fate choose me as its victim? I'm sorry If I ever did anything wrong. Why they hate me so much, I don't even know...'

Suddenly, Luigi fell to his knees, hand clutching his chest tightly, and sweat beading down his gasping face.

"Luigi, are you okay?" Mario asked very concerned, trying to help his brother up.

"Y- Yeah I'm fine," he replied but passed out.

"Luigi!" Mario yelled shaking his fallen bro. When that obviously didn't work, he picked him up and reset his destination to Toadbob's Hospital.

It been nearly 3 hours since they had took Luigi to the ER. Peach was there as well as Daisy. The doctor came out and the three sat up straight to hear the news. The toad doctor shifted a bit but smiled reassuringly.

"Luigi will be fine but," he stopped to turn towards Mario, whose eyes got wide. "May I please speak to you alone for a moment Mario?" He stood and looked at the girls before turning back.

"Yeah, uh, sure." The two walked to a much quieter and dislocate area before they stopped and faced each other.

"Luigi... He has suffered from a major heart attack. If you didn't bring him in the time that you did then he would've," Dr. T shifted uncomfortably and Mario nodded knowingly.

Dr. T cleared his throat and sighed. "Anyway, we'll keep him in the ICU for a few more hours. But we think he'll make a full recovery. It's quite strange, due to how young he is."

"Thanks doctor."

It's been about another 5 hours. Instead of being in the waiting room, they transferred into the room with Luigi. He woke up around 11:50 at night. Luigi glanced over to see Peach and Daisy asleep and Mario intent on the TV screen.

"M-Mario," Luigi said in a weak whisper. He looked over at him and smiled, his eyes watering. Mario stood and walked over to his brother bedside. He looked at his younger twin's appearance. Luigi's face was pale and puffy, and his eyes were red (on the outer lid too), almost closed and puffy as well.

"Luigi I... can I tell you something?"

"Anything Bro." Mario took a deep breath. His palms got sweaty and he had to wipe away the tears that threatened to fall.

"Well Luigi, I wanted to say sorry. I never stood up for you the way I should have. Luigi it's my fault you're like this. I didn't tell everyone that you deserved recognition. You saved me on occasions and I will always be thankful. You're my bro Luigi. I love you." By now, tears already slid across his regretting face. Luigi stared at the red- clad plumber for a few minutes but eventually he smiled. They sat in another round of silence before Luigi spoke up.

"Happy birthday Mario." Mario glanced over at the clock that read the time 12:00. He shook his head and chuckled.

"Happy birthday Luigi."

"Brother I'm scared. Could you... could you hold my hand." Mario's face scrunched at the seemingly random request but he complied.

"I love you too bro but it was never you fault," Luigi whispered. What seemed like an hour was only minutes when his monitor beeped and flashed. Doctors rushed in and tried to revive him but it was no use. Dr. T looked into Mario's eyes but bowed his head. Then, he left with the others. Peach rubbed Daisy's back as she silently sobbed on Luigi's chest. Mario walked to a window and looked out it.

Tears once again stained his already fatigued face. The stars twinkled extra brightly, though to inform him that his brother has made it safely. It seems as if he was hallucinating yes, but it made Mario feel relieved. He looked back at the scene; Daisy calmed down but Peach was still consoling her. He looked at his twin brother and could've sworn he saw a faint smile upon his face. Luigi knew that he gave his brother closure during the last few minutes he could alive. It seemed that Luigi took any feelings of remorse Mario had and filled it with his love.

Mario knew that his brother was dead. His grave was next to their parents', proof that this whole ordeal was in fact real. It was the conclusion of the life Luigi has had and the beginning of the life Mario has got. But, not matter how much he told himself, Mario couldn't help but to question if this was just a surrealistic nightmare.


End file.
